Kingdomball Z
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: When Organization XIII returns to cause trouble in tthe DBZ universe it's up to Sora and his friends to set things right! But when Sora finds out about his hidden past it throws everything he knows into question! Join Sora as he faces new challenges, new allys and foes, and the truth about his past...


_Here we are again with another DBZ/KH crossover fic! I hope everyone will like this story!_

_Don't own Dragonball nor Kingdom Hearts._

Every great story has a beginning and this one is no different but first we must delve into the past...

Before Goku's legacy began there was Bardock who as he left to make his final stand to the tyrant Frieza back on Vegeta in a hospital another pod was about to be launched.

"Yes, his power level is most impressive. Not quite to the level of Paraga's kid but still a force to be reckoned with! I'm positive this kid will have conquered his first planet by the time he's a teenager." One of the doctors said as he carried the newborn child along with his parents following behind.

Once they reached the pod room the doctor placed the child inside and left so his parents could have a few last words before sending their child off.

His farther stroked his head. "You'll do your race proud son and maybe once your grown up and have taken a mate we will celebrate by drinking your ass silly!" He laughed as his mate punched him in the shoulder.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Unless you invite me!" She said then went to kiss her baby. "Be safe and don't let those peons you grow up with push you around, remember your a sayian, the most powerful race around." The pod then closed around the child and with the location locked in the pod was sent rocketing off into space.

The father let a small tear shed from his eye. "Good luck, Skymsu."

As the pod exited Vegeta's atmosphere Frieza's supernova had dug into the planet and once it reached the core exploded and caused the planet to as well with the pod rocking and swaying in every conceivable direction, the baby crying the whole time as the pod veered off it's chosen path and fell into a wormhole.

While ordinarily when something enters a wormhole they get spat out in a random part of the universe if they're lucky but the leftover energy from Planet Vegeta's destruction that coated the pod caused an unexpected outcome to occur as the wormhole spat out the pod if the baby could have looked he would have seen various worlds from ones looking like a cartoon town, to an undersea kingdom.

It was nighttime on Destiny Islands when Satoshi Skye and Kagome Skye were watching the stars on the porch of their house. Satoshi was your average 30 year old man with brown unruley hair, blue eyes and an incredibly boyish look which made him look younger than he actually was and Kagome had long brown hair, blue eyes as well and was fairly thin but by no means skinny and was 31.

"Sure is a nice night honey. You have nice timing you know that?" He said laughing. She giggled. "I know, that why you married me. Because I was very good with timing." She said as she giggled once more.

Then they noticed a shooting star in the sky. "Hey look! A shooting star! Make a wish dear!" Kagone seeing the "star" closed her eyes and wished. In the 20 years they were married they were never able to conceive a child of their own and there were no orphanages on the mainland so they were short on options.

Not long after she made her wish the "star" came closer and was heading right towards them! Grabbing his wife Satoshi headed into the house and watch from the window as the star crashed in front of their house making a small crater with steam rising from it.

"Be careful dear. You stay inside and I'll check it out alright?" He said quietly and Kagome nodded.

Stepping out of the house one foot at a time he approached the crater which as the steam cleared revealed to him a pod with a glass window.

He continued his approach until he was beside the crater which caused the ground under him to give way and he fell into it. As he landed the pod door opened revealing a baby boy with brown spiky hair, a tail wrapped around his body and wailing like no tomorrow.

Satoshi was shocked. "Honey come here! There's a baby in this pod!" Kagome exited the house and jumped into the crater. "My wish came true! I always wanted a baby boy!" She exclaimed. "But he's from outer space!" Satoshi exlaimed. 'But what if he's the last of his kind? We can't just leave him here." She said as she picked up the baby who stopped crying as she picked him up but she accidentally dropped him out of her arms and was hit on the head.

"Dear me! Is he okay?" She cried as she picked him up gingerly but was surprised to notice that not a scratch was on the child but his eyes were droopy and looked out of it.

"Well I'm glad he's okay and huh...I guess we can keep him or at least until his parents come for him maybe."

As Kagome and Satoshi headed inside their house they noticed the name on the pod said "Skymsu". Kagome turned to her husband. "What a weird name but it sounds like sky...Why don't we call him Sora for short?" She suggested.

"Sounds fine to me, it would save time instead of saying his while name." Satoshi said.

Kagome cradled the newly christened Sora as they headed inside and prepared to sleep.

And this is where our story began...

_And there's the prologue to my new story! How does Sora being a Sayian fit into all this? Well you'll just have to find out next time on Dragonball Z!_

_Until then, later! _


End file.
